


A Whole New World

by witch_of_fics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birth, Bulges and Nooks, Cute puppy included in fic, Depression, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hilarious antics, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Pregnancy, Sex, Some angst, Trolls Flipping out over pregnancy, World where there is less angst and heartbreak in Homestuck, dorks being dorks, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been about four years sense Sburb has ended. Most of the damage caused by the game has faded but the strong relationships developed from the hardships they faced has remained strong. </p><p>Together they live on the new planet that they were given were trolls and humans alike can reside together in peace. Its not perfect, but it works.</p><p>Join us as we watch the large family of friends grow closer and add a new addition. Fluffier than a cloud at some points so be warned of the adorable-ness that may come along with humor.</p><p>I suck a summaries.</p><p>**PROBABLY DISCONTINUED SORRY**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first fanfic here plus first Homestuck fanfic.
> 
> Please forgive any OOC-ness because I am new to writing them. This will mostly focus on Dave x Jade but the others will be included. I dont believe Feferi or Eridan will be in this one considering I cant imagine writing the two or how they'd really fit in honestly.
> 
> Rating may change due to sexual content.
> 
> As stated this is post-sburb/sgrub. 
> 
> This fic is still very much a WIP and subjected to editing at any time. There may be errors so if you notice anything please point them out. I do not have a Beta reader as of yet.
> 
> So without further ado, chapter one!

Jade trotted around her and Dave’s apartment, humming a happy little tune to herself as she cleaned up his breakfast dishes that he left. He had a surprising early morning gig for some wedding somewhere. It didn’t matter, she didn’t mind too badly cleaning up after her boyfriend at times like this. She knew he was fairly good about cleaning up after himself now a days, he didn’t used to be when they first moved in together after the game. She smiled semi-bitterly at the memories, remembering the effects of the game ending. They were still there, all of them had some ‘damage’ from it. Be it scars, tics, or, for all of them. Nightmares. Horrible nightmares that haunted them, bringing back memories of dead friends, horrifying moments.

She shuddered at the thought of it, shaking her head to clear her mind. She was in too good of a mood to go down _that_ train of thinking.

She hummed quietly to herself, filling the sink with warm water and dish soap, giggling quietly at the bubble that came up and landed on her nose it popping when it touched the tip of her nose and some soap got on her glasses. She’d clean it later.

She swayed her hips to her little tune, in her own little world as she cleaned the dishes and a happy little sigh left her as she slid her eyes shut completely peaceful in her own little world.

Until a cold nose was stuck to her thigh causing her to yelp, nearly throwing the glass plate she was cleaning across the room as she snapped her head down. Her dog ears laid back defensively and her lips curled back into a snarl, ready to face who ever, or whatever brought her out of her little day dream so rudely. Her snarl faded and her ears perked back up at as she heard the soft whimper of the puppy Dave had gotten them two months ago for their anniversary. She instantly knelt down, reaching her tan hand out and running it through the pup’s thick white coat. She grabbed it and tugged it into her arms, hugging it against her chest.

“I’m sorry Bec, I didn’t mean it.” She said to the rather large puppy that was in her arms, already squirming and happy again. It was white and fluffy, just like her old guardian Becquerel. So, of course in memory of him, she named the puppy Becquerel II. Dave laughed of course and called it cheesy but she shut him up quickly by threatening to take all of his apple juice and dump it down the toilet and not allow him to buy any for an entire week. His face was priceless at that moment, she wished she could’ve gotten a picture.

She pet him a few more times and suddenly she felt light headed and sick to her stomach. She quickly put him down and bolted to the bathroom her hand clamped over her mouth until she reached the toilet in which she promptly threw up in. She shivered and whimpered, breathing deeply and slowly standing up when she was sure she was done. She grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it, wiping her face and mouth with a shaky sigh. She flushed the toilet and closed it, sitting down on it as she buried her face in her hands.

This had been happening for a week and a half, she hadn’t menstruated in over two months, and she and Dave weren’t using protection. They were basically going with ‘if it happens, it happens’. They were old enough and fine with it. But the thought of a child, as much as it excited Jade it also scared her. She sat there like that for several moments before she lifted her face and took a deep breath. She stood and opened the cabinet under their sink and pulled out the box of pregnancy tests she had bought a few days ago. Having hidden it in a box of tampons knowing Dave wasn’t going to look through that for any reason.

She read the instructions to herself, nodding. It was simple enough. She opened the box and took two out and took them as quick as she could. She paced the bathroom impatiently, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously. Her ears were laid back, her tail pretty much dragging the ground being as how it wasn’t secured in pants considering she was just wearing one of Dave’s shirts like she did most mornings.

She clutched her fists and unclutched them as she paced anxiously, checking the time on the bathroom clock and nodding as the time that she had to wait passed. She walked over to the sink, looking at the tests with a nervous sigh. She peered at the screens and her heart leapt into her throat.

Positive                                                                                    

They were positive.                                                             

She wasn’t sure if she should be screaming in excitement or passing out in fear. Nevertheless, her hand drifted down and rested on her stomach.

Her name was Jade Harley.

And she was going to become a mother. 


	2. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of POV changes, I hope it isnt too confusing. Slight NSFW content included in this chapter, you have been warned.

“O-okay… Okay.” Jade breathed out, trying not to have a ‘bitch fit’ as Dave would jokingly call it due to the fact that she was part dog. Him and his god-awful puns sometimes.

“J-just relax Harley. Just relax.” She whimpered to herself. “I-its nothing big, just a baby. A baby. A tiny human. T-that you have to take care of…  A-and raise… A-and take care of… A-an advanced pet…? No, no. A baby isn’t an advanced pet!” She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She paced back and forth, she had to tell someone!

John! Her brother was always reliable and comforting! Yes, perfect!

She mouthed a tiny thank-you to whatever being put the thought in her mind to call him. She pulled out her phone, taking a deep breath as she called her brother.

 

*******

 

John moaned into the heated kiss he was sharing with Vriska, his hands combing through her hair as she ran her hands down his sides and to his hips, merely tugging the boxers and shorts that he was wearing down to his ankles. He groaned, rubbing the base of her horns causing her to hiss into the kiss and pull away.

“You’re such a douche.” She growled, showing her teeth slightly. John knew that playing with the base of her horns drove her mad.

“You love it.” He replied with a small laugh making her roll her eyes. Her lips went to his neck, blue lipstick smearing across his throat as she licked, sucked, and bit lightly making him squirm in complete need.

“Vriskaaaaaaaa.” He whined softly and she smirked.

“Yes, John?” She smirked, nipping firmly drawing some blood which she merely lapped away. “Is there something you need from me~?” She purred out, knowing she had complete control over him. He was a fly trapped in her web, helpless and about to be devoured.  And she wouldn't have him any other way, nor would he.

She kissed down his neck, her hands going under his shirt as she got on her knees in front of him, pushing his skinny legs apart. His breath hitched as he looked down at her and he shifted on the couch. His shorts and boxers around his ankles and with a beautiful female troll between his legs it made his erection throb. She leaned in, sticking her tongue out to lick the head of his cock.

**“WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!”**

John’s phone blasted, making Vriska jerk her head back and she glared up at him.

“What. The. Fuck?!” She hissed, John blushing bright red and reached into his short’s pockets as the song kept playing.

“Its Jade.” He mumbled.

“John, if you answer that phone I will stand up and walk right out of that door and leave you to deal with _that_ alone.” She warned.

“But Vris-“

“No buts.” She cut him off, crossing her arms and he quickly pressed the ignore button, tossing his phone down the couch. She grinned wide.

“Good boy~” She crooned, giving his thigh a kiss.

“You know I wouldn’t have really answered.” He mumbled, shifting back more to get more comfortable.

“I never know with you~ I _have_ to keep you in line, after all.” Vriska sniggered.

“Spider-bitch.” John huffed softly, he ment no ill intention with the words.

“Buck-toothed doofus.” She replied, rolling her eyes. He brought the soft side out in her, though her soft side was still pretty hard compared to most. “Now shut up and let me do my thing.” She smirked and leaned in to resume what she was doing, John gladly letting her.

 

*******

 

Jade growled low in her throat when her call went to voice-mail, her ears pressed firmly back into her head in sheer irritation.

“Dammit John!” She snarled and huffed, pacing furiously as she thought of who else to call that she trusted with to help her calm down and figure out what to do.

Rose, of course! She was good at advice and normally calm. Her calmness did wear off on whoever seemed to be fretting in that moment. She was good for advice after you got past the sarcasm that peppered almost every sentence.

She scrolled through her contacts, dialing Rose. Hoping she’d answer.

 

*******

 

Rose hummed happily, content with the socks she was knitting and the troll laying with her head in Rose’s lap, watching her knit away. Kanaya nuzzled her face forward, making her horns rub gently against Rose’s stomach as a sign of affection and Rose smiled, patting her head. The silence between them was pleasant and loving. Not at all awkward, they had their understanding and seemed to almost talk in body language some days.

Kanaya purred quietly at the pat on the head she received and the gentle rub on one of her horns. She sighed happily and her eyes slid shut only to fly open to feel Rose… Vibrating?

“Rose. You are vibrating. Are you cold?” Kanaya said slowly and Rose paused.

“Vibrating, Kan? Im not cold at all. Im perfectly comfortable.”  Rose blinked, looking down at her love who seemed confused.

“But, you are vibrating. Your thigh is.” Kanaya furrowed her brow.

“My thigh?” Rose asked, reaching down and feeling her thigh, realizing what she ment making her laugh quietly. “Its my phone, dear. I had it on vibrate last night when we were spending time together. In bed.” She smiled fondly and Kanaya nodded.

“Oh. That is reasonable.” She said and Rose reached into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out her phone.

“Its Jade, dear. I best answer it.” She said and Kanaya nodded.

“I shall prepare breakfast for us, and Mutie.” Kanaya said, kissing Rose quickly and she smiled.

“Alright dear.” Rose hummed, happy from the kiss.  She answered the phone just before it went to voicemail.

“Hello?” She answered. “Jade?” She said, hearing the whimpers from her friend. “Is everything alright? Do I need to come over? Did you and Dave have a fight?” She asked, ready to go beat her brother for upsetting Jade. She knew he could be an asshole.

“No, no. We didn’t.” Jade assured over the phone. “Everything is alright I just found something out and I don’t know how to react…” She said with a pathetic whimper.

“Well, what is it?” Rose asked calm as ever but a hint of concern was in her voice.

“I-Im pregnant.” Jade managed after a moment.

It took a lot to surprise Rose Lalonde. This was one thing she was actually _not_ expecting. She got up and went to the bathroom, figuring Jade didn’t want anyone else to know. Just for extra measure that Kanaya wouldn’t hear.

“Pregnant?” Rose asked, to confirm she heard it correctly.

“U-uhuh…” Jade whimpered over the line, clearly panicking a bit.

“Jade, first off, you need to relax. Panicking wont do anything other than make you chew your lip until its bleeding and give you cramps in your ears if you have them laid back.” Rose said calmly, trying to reassure her friend and soothe her. There was a shaky sigh from the other end as Jade forced herself to relax, Rose nodded.

“Good, now. Secondly. I take it this was unplanned? And have you told Dave yet?” Rose asked, taking off her headband to run a hand through her blonde hair.

“Kinda. I mean, we haven’t exactly been using protection. We sorta were thinking about it, we just decided to stop using protection.” Jade explained. “No… I haven’t. I just found out. I took two at home tests and they’re pregnant. An-and I haven’t had my period in two months Rose. I thought me gaining weight was just something strange I-I don’t know what to do.” Jade said, clearly on the verge of tears.

“Jade, settle down.” Rose said sternly. “It doesn’t seem like Dave will be upset then. You need to go to a doctor first to confirm it before you get yourself so worked up. Though it sounds likely. This could be a good thing.” Rose said in the most soothing tone she could that still showed she was serious. She could hear Jade growl at the word ‘doctor’. That damn woman hated the places, they practically had to sedate her to make her go to one.

“Jade, you have to go to one.” Rose sighed.

“Bu-“

“No buts, Jade. Look, I’ll even go with you if it helps you.”

“Really?” Jade asked, seeming nervous of asking her friend to do such a thing. Rose smiled softly.

“Of course, what are friends for?” Rose chuckled softly. “Go make the appointment, and text me the details. Alright?” She said.

“Okay…” Jade sighed softly. “Rose?”

“Yes, Jade?”

“Thank you, you’re a good friend.”

“And you’re a good dog~” Rose teased.

“Oh shut up!” Jade giggled quietly.

“Good pup!” Rose snickered and Jade laughed more.

“Woof woof pant pant.” Jade said, grinning widely. Rose scoffed softly and shook her head.

“Listen, I should go now before Kanaya thinks something happened.” Rose said.

“Okay, thanks again Rose!” Jade said cheering up more and feeling much more relaxed.

“Of course Jade, I’ll talk to you later.” She said as she hung up, sighing quietly. She put her headband back on after running her fingers through her hair to straighten it before she went back out for breakfast. She walked up behind Kanaya and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her face into her shoulder.

“Was everything alright?” Kanaya asked gently as she cooked Rose’s eggs the way she liked them.

“Sorta. But it’ll work out.” She mumbled and Kanaya nodded, deciding not to press the subject.

“Kan?”

“Hm?” Kanaya replied.

“Do you think, you will ever be able to find out how to reproduce without the Mothergrub? Or ever impregnate me? You’ve been working on it with some of the other trolls. You haven’t talked about it in a while.” Rose said quietly, Jade being possibly pregnant sent a small pang to her heart. Kanaya was quiet for a moment.

“We are unsure, but we may have had a breakthrough. I just wanted to confirm it before I got your hopes up.” She paused. “Is Jade expecting a human grub?” She questioned and Rose sighed softly into Kanaya’s shoulder. One wouldn’t think Rose wanted children, but she did. She wanted to raise them with Kanaya and she was worried it’d never come true. She was more than happy for her friend, excited even. But it didn’t mean that she wasn’t a tiny bit jealous.

“We don’t know yet.” She mumbled out after a second and Kanaya turned around, embracing Rose.

“Do not be upset my dear, it is looking hopeful.” Kanaya murmured knowing that other trolls wanted to have grubs of their own. She stroked Rose’s hair gently and Rose nodded.

“Sorry.” She sighed quietly.

“Whatever for?”

“I don’t know, getting upset. You know its not like me.” Rose shook her head.

“Do not be upset my darling sunbeam. It is normal.” Kanaya said pressing a kiss to Rose’s lips. “Now, I must return to cooking so I do not burn your breakfast.” She said, kissing Rose’s head before she turned around to finish breakfast.

Rose blushed at Kanaya’s little nickname for her, it always made her blush a bit.

“I love you, ‘Naya.” Rose smiled.

“I love you too, Rose.”


	3. Notes and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days guys, two chapters will be posted tonight, possibly a third. 
> 
> I also hope everyone has a wonderful Valentines Day!

Jade relaxed on the couch, settling back against Becquerel as she sighed and started reading. She snuggled against his fur as she read her book. Her eyes slowly grew heavy and she fell asleep, the book hitting the floor with a soft thump. Her hand drifted to her stomach out of instinct and rested against the tiny bump as she slept, snoring quietly.

Dave returned a bit later, hauling his DJ equipment into their apartment.

“Babe im ho-oh.” He smiled softly, seeing her sound asleep on the couch with Bec. He set down his gear and walked over, gently removing her glasses so he wouldn’t wake her and folding them up and placing them on the coffee table along with her book. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and covered her up with a blanket Rose knit for them. He gave Bec an affectionate pat on the head before walking to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of apple juice.  He smiled seeing a note with Jade’s handwriting on one of the bottles.

_‘Hey cool-kid!!! Don’t forget I love you and you are the best-est boyfriend ever!! I love you so much and im so lucky! <3 I hope you smile when you read this! You know I love your smile!_  
I love you!  
\- Jade’ 

He grinned widely, chuckling quietly as he grabbed the note and carefully folded it. He walked to their room, pulling down a red shoe-box he had stored on a shelf behind trinkets he had. The box was filled with notes, all of them folded into neat little squares. He smiled, grabbing some paper to write his own note to her after he placed the new note into the box. It was a fun little game they always played, leaving notes for each other to find and read at random times. It helped them when they would end up getting into an argument or just when one of them had a bad day. They didn’t fight often, but when they did nothing was sacred. So finding a little folded up green or red note, saying how much they loved each other and how cute they looked helped.

He put the box back and tore off a piece of red paper, grabbing a black pen as he wrote his note back.

_‘Sup babe, you look so adorable when you’re sleeping, you know that? You look so peaceful and when you cuddle the mutt its ten times sweeter, like holy shit. You’re sweeter than my apple juice sometimes, and you know how sweet that shit is. I love you so much though, I think you know that my little buck-toothed angel. Imma lucky man to have you._  
I love you, and god this was cheesy.  
-Dave’

He smiled and put the cap back on his pen, tossing his note pad into his nightstand drawer. He took off his DJing clothes and put on some red sweat pants, deciding to go shirtless.

“If Bro knew about this shit id never hear the end of it.” He mumbled to himself with a small laugh. But he loved it anyway, and if Bro knew, he’d honestly tell him to suck it. Because _he_ has the hottest, sweetest chic ever and he loved the note game they had.

He walked to the kitchen, putting it in the cup Jade used to feed Bec. He was extra quiet so Bec didn’t come running thinking that he was about to get an early afternoon snack. He smiled as he passed Jade again and went back to their room, booting up his laptop to draw a new _Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff_ comic. He grabbed his ear buds and put one in as he pulled up some music, starting to draw.

**_“DAVE!”_** Jade screeched, her voice filled with complete and utter fear. He sprung up, nearly falling as he got tangled in his earbuds but quickly jerked them out, running and nearly tripping. He rammed against the back of the couch she was on unable to get himself to stop quick enough. He grunted at the wind being forced out of him, that’d be sore later. But right now he didn’t care, he just wanted to make sure Jade was okay.

Jade was curled up against Bec, sobbing into the pup’s fur and shaking. He quickly went to her, kneeling down in front of the couch.

“Babe, babe what is it?” He asked, placing a hand on her back. His eyes full with concern for her. She jerked her head up, seeing him. She let out a sobbing gasp and instantly grabbed him, her face going into his neck as she cried and hiccupped. He rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back and petting her hair as he sat on the couch and held her.

“Shhh, shh, I gotcha. Your knight in red armor has you.” He murmured, he didn’t know what she was crying about. But there would be time to find out after she calmed down. He rocked her, cooing and whispering sweet nothings to her. He scratched behind her dog ears gently, slowly she began to calm down. Trembling and whimpering into his bare chest she slowly lifted her head and looked up at him with tear-filled green eyes, her two buck teeth biting her lower lip gently.

“Y-you’re okay? You’re alive…” She murmured, running her fingers down his chest and stomach gently.

“Of course I’m alive and okay.” He murmured, shivering gently at the feel of her fingers on his pale chest. It was a beautiful contrast, her tan hands against his ghostly pale chest.

“Take off your shades, please.” She whispered and he nodded, removing them and folding them up and gently setting them beside her glasses. He grabbed her glasses and gently placed them on her face. Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks. Her thumbs stroked under his eyes as she looked into his bright red ones, he blinked and looked down at her with a slight smile. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, tears still running down her pale cheeks and he pulled away after a moment.

“What happened, pup?” He asked gently as she curled up into his lap, taking a shaky breath.

“I-I had a nightmare… This was all a dream, the game… It was still going on. An-and Jack… He killed you. You jumped in front of me to save me and Dave. He killed you! He stabbed you and told me it was my fault! H-he wouldn’t kill me, he said you being dead would be worse than death for me an-and there wasn’t another timeline an-and you were gone an-.” She sobbed, her face going into his chest. “And y-you came back as a ghost, an-and you told me you hated me because I let you die. And you’d never forgive me and you didn’t really love me an-“

He grabbed her cheeks gently, pulling her face up and silencing her with a firm kiss. She whimpered into it but kissed back, he pulled away and held her jaw firmly. Not enough to hurt her however.

“Listen to me Harley, you are the love of my life. I will _always_ love you. And im here now, im right here. With you. Alive and well. A bit bruised up from my fight with the couch went I came to save you, but im okay. Im right here. And im not leaving you. I could never hate you. Jack is dead. Gone, burned, destroyed. And every copy of that piece of shit game shattered.” He said as his hands cupped her cheeks, his voice was firm and not to be argued with. But at the same time his eyes showed concern and love for her.

“You got it, Harley?” He asked and she nodded slowly, placing one of her hands over one that was on her cheek.

“I got it.” She whispered, leaning into one of his hands and leaning in, giving him a gentle kiss.


	4. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut, so enjoy!

The gentle kiss soon turned into a full blown make-out session, Bec having been shooed off a few minutes earlier. Her nails ran down his back, leaving red marks in its path and he moaned lowly. She broke the kiss, pulling off the shirt of his she was wearing and tossing it into the floor. He moaned at the sight, she wasn’t wearing a bra. His cool hands slid up her sides and to her breasts, cupping one of them in each hand. They were perfect, like every other part of her. Not too big, not too small. Perfect for her body. He squeezed them carefully, his thumbs running over her erect nipples causing her head to fall back and a moan to slip past her lips.

She began to grind her hips against his making him moan lowly and she purred, feeling him get excited.

“Aren’t we a bit excited?” She asked with a breathless giggle making him pinch her nipple harshly, a sharp yelp leaving her lips.

“Hell fucking yes we are.” He growled making her shiver a bit, her short nails digging into his shoulders.

“G-getting rough, are we?” She asked, her tongue hanging out as she panted.

“If that’s what we want, im more than happy to get rough with you.” He smirked, tweaking her nipple again making her whine softly.

“L-let’s just see how it goes.” She panted, pulling away from him. He began to protest and she pressed one of her fingers to his lips to silence him as she got on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him as she tugged off his sweat pants and boxers, smirking as she cupped his growing erection.

“How long have you been waiting to jump me?” She asked with a giggle, leaning forward and licking from base to tip as slow as she could while she looked up at him with the most innocent eyes she could muster. He moaned and shivered, running his fingers through her hair gently.

“God, Harley you should know I always want you.” He breathed and she giggled quietly.

“I know.” She said, mouthing the thick base of his cock. Her tongue licked lazily up his shaft and to the tip which she took into her warm, wet mouth. He let out a gasp and his head fell back as she began to suck gently, bobbing her head to take him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She groaned around him, her thighs rubbing together in an attempt to relieve some of the heat that was slowly growing. He gripped her hair gently as she relaxed her throat, taking a deep breath as she began to deep throat him.

He groaned and growled softly, rocking into her mouth making her gag softly but she kept bobbing her head anyway.

“Fucking yes Jade.” Dave hissed, moaning low in his throat as he felt her taking all of his ten inch erection. God he loved her so much it was nearly insane how much he loved the woman between his legs.

His short nails ran through her hair as he moaned and panted as she sucked and bobbed her head, low groans and moans leaving her as she savored his taste. He tugged her hair back, urging her to pull off and she did, looking up at him and panting.

“Fuck Jade.” He grunted, picking her up and putting her on the couch as he kneeled in front of her, pushing her thighs open. She pressed kisses up her tan muscled thighs and she moaned, her head falling back.

“Dave…” She breathed.

“Hush Harley, you know I gotta return the favor, ‘sides. You love it and so do I.” He chuckled, his breath hot on her wet panties making her squirm with a whine.

“I wasn’t protesting.” She breathed and he nipped her thigh.

“Good.” He murmured, hooking his fingers in the waist band of her panties and she lifted her hips and grabbed her own tail to make sure it wouldn’t get pulled painfully as it slid out of the hole for it that she had in all of her underwear and most of her pants.

“Don’t start chasing it.” Dave teased as he brought her panties to his face, breathing deeply through his nose to savor the scent of her arousal.

“That was _one_ time Dave! And I was drunk.” She whined.

“If yah insist, Harley.” He smirked, setting her panties down as he went back between her legs and pushed her legs apart. His cool fingers ran up her wet heat making her shiver and take a sharp breath.

“Dave…” She whispered, lifting her hips urging him on and he laughed quietly.

“Eager one, you are.” He purred, leaning in and his lips ghosted over her arousal making her shiver more. He slowly stuck his tongue out, licking up to her clit ever so gently. She let out a sharp breath and moaned loudly as he began to lick at her clit, teasingly gentle. He brought a finger up, teasingly rubbing it against her entrance making her squirm.

“Please.” She whispered, biting her lip.

“Please what?” He asked lowly.

“P-put your finger in me, please.” She whimpered desperately.

“Where?” He smirked and she squirmed in place.

“Daveee!” She whined.

“I guess you don’t really want it, then.” He smirked pulling his finger away slowly and she snapped her head up.

“No, no! Fine… Please Dave, I want your finger in my pussy please.” She begged, squirming in place. She wasn’t the best with dirty-talking but she tried. Dave grinned.

“Good girl.” He said, going back to licking and sucking on her clit as he pushed one of his long calloused fingers into her. She let out a high whine in pleasure as she squirmed in place, rocking against his finger.

“P-please, Dave. More.” She panted and he chuckled.

“Greedy.” He purred and pushed a second one into her making her moan.

“Fuck, yes.” She panted, her head falling back against the couch as he fingered her and sucked her clit. He curled his fingers making her let out a small bark in pleasure, a blush spread across her face and she used her hands to cover her face.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He murmured, pulling away to kiss her thigh as he slowed his fingers down.  “You know by now that I don’t mind the barks, and I happen to find them cute.” He smirked up at her and she slowly uncovered her face.

“Still embarrassing.” She mumbled and he snorted, pulling his fingers out and putting them in his mouth and looking up at her as he sucked his fingers clean causing her to whine quietly, her embarrassment gone but replaced with complete need. He smirked up at her and stood up, he pulled her close to him and kissed her hungrily. She groaned into the kiss, tugging on his white-blonde hair gently as she kissed back. She ground against him and pulled away.

“Please, take me.” She whined pitifully.

“Gladly.” He grunted and put her on the couch on her hands and knees, he got up behind her on the couch and he grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it against her. She whined and gripped the fabric of the couch as she shook eagerly, her tail wagging a bit in excitement for it. He pushed into her slowly and she moaned loudly, falling on her elbows he completely buried himself inside of her.

“Fuck me, Dave please. Pin me and fuck me.” She panted, it was cliché and it was embarrassing but the dog part that was in her adored being pinned and fucked like an animal. She didn’t indulge herself often, but _god_ she needed it right now.

“You got it.” He grunted, mounting her and grabbing the back of her neck and pushing down so she was pressed into the couch as he thrust into her. His free hand moved back and gripped her fluffy white tail firmly and pulled making a pained but pleased yelp leave her lips. He moaned and thrust harder, the sound of their hips slamming together filling the apartment along with their pleased noises. He shifted his hips for a better angle and she howled, actually howled, in pleasure.

“There! Oh fuck! Don’t change angles.” She begged, trembling and squirming wanting to drive him deeper into her.

“You got it.” He grunted, happy to hear her pleasured howls and other noises. He moved his hand from her tail, keeping a firm grip on the back of her neck still and began to rub her clit harshly. She made soft barks and noises of pleasure, harsh pants leaving her.

“D-Dave… Oh God Dave im so close!” She cried out, her nails nearly ripping the couch open as she thrust back against him. She panted and barked excitedly as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, he chuckled breathlessly at her excited and pleasure filled sounds.

“Me too.” He panted out, rubbing her clit harder and giving it a rough pinch and that’s all it took. She came hard around him, her walls contracting around him and practically milking him as she came with a loud cry of pleasure. He grunted and thrust still while she came and he followed shortly after, slamming deep inside of her as he finished. She shivered and slumped down, panting as she enjoyed the feel of his warm cum inside of her. He pulled her up into his lap as his erection slowly softened and she rested against him, both of them silent in the afterglow of their orgasms. She leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you, thank you.” She whispered and he smiled.

“I love you too, Jade. And you’re welcome.” He said, nuzzling his face into her sweaty black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did well with including Jade's dog features and it wasnt weird, ive honestly never written anything like that before. I hope you enjoyed the two chapters tonight!


	5. Dinner Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys im so sorry it took me so long to get this one written. I ran into some writer's block and other things came up. So here's an extra long chapter for you all. I really hope what im trying to explain here makes sense to you guys also. Encase it doesnt ill explain at the end notes.
> 
> Sorry again for the wait!

 

They cuddled together on the couch for a while, just kissing and talking. Happy to be together, happy each other was safe. Soon Dave’s phone began to ring and he groaned, pulling away from Jade’s warm body. He tug in his sweat pants pockets and pulled out his phone.

“Its Grumpy-Kat.” He said before answering it. “Sup bro?” He asked.

“HELLO TO YOU TOO ASSHO-Ow!” Karkat hissed.

“Karkat, don’t shout they can hear you! Don’t deafen Dave! We already have one being in our group that’s missing one of the five senses, and that’s me so we don’t need another!” Terezi scolded and Dave chuckled.

“Thanks Terezi.” Dave said, Jade listening to her boyfriend curiously.

“Still didn’t have to hit me with your cane.” Karkat mumbled before shaking his head. “Any-fucking-way, Strider. You and Jade get over here tonight at five, hopefully everyone will be here. Having dinner and playing games and shit like that. You coming or not?” Karkat asked, a bit annoyed and in pain from the whack upside the head he had gotten a few moments earlier.

“Lemme check with the girlfriend.” Dave said pulling the phone away and covering the mic. “You wanna go over to Karkat’s and Terezi’s tonight for dinner and games? They’re inviting what seems like everyone else.” Jade perked up a bit, her tail giving a soft wag.

“Sure!” She smiled, it had been awhile since they all got together. Dave put the phone back to his ear and nodded.

“She said it’s cool, do we need to bring anything?”

“I don’t fucking know, it was Terezi’s idea. Not mine. Bring some board games or chips or some shit like that. Just be here by five.” Karkat said into the phone.

“Alright, later Grumpy-Kat.”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL ME THA-” _Click!_

Dave snickered as he hung up as Karkat started to rant, Jade laughing.

“You’re so mean to him sometimes.” She grinned and he smirked, shrugging.

“What can I say, babe? I’m just that cool.” He smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

“Oh shut up.” She giggled giving him a light punch on the side.

 

*******

They drove over to Karkat’s and Terezi’s house that was just outside of the town. It was a small cottage with plenty of trees around, it wasn’t too far from town so Terezi could get to her job quickly the mornings she worked. They pulled up into the drive, no one other cars were present other than Karkat's.

“Looks like we’re a bit early.” Jade smiled

“Nah, others just got no sense of time.”

They got out, wearing their normal clothes, blue jean skirt for Jade and her Devil Beast shirt and Dave with his jeans and broken record shirt. They walked to the porch and knocked on the door, Dave carrying a large bag with flowers on it. Jade interlocked her fingers with Dave’s and smiled up at him, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before the door was opened. Karkat looked down at them and grunted softly. He was like most trolls, when their ‘puberty’ hit he went through a large growth spirt, his horns got a bit longer, sharper, and shiner. He was still short by Troll standards but a bit above average for humans.

“Are you two going to stand there all night, or are you going to come in?” He asked, stepping away to let them in. “Nice bag, Strider. Very manly.” Karkat said sarcastically.

“Thanks man, it matches my outfit and Jade says it brings out my eyes.” He said lowering his sunglasses enough to flutter his eyes at Karkat. He snorted in something that sound vaguely like laughter as he lead Dave and Jade in. “But it’s the games and chips and shit.”

“There better not be actually human waste in that bag Strider.” Karkat hissed and Dave laughed.

“Nah bro, im not that mean.” Dave said setting it on the counter, footsteps could be heard and the slight click of a white cane.

“Is that Dave and Jade I hear, Karkat~?” Terezi called, one could hear the smirk in her voice as she walked into the kitchen where they were at. She too had changed, she was about two heads taller than Karkat and her horns had sharpened and lengthened considerably. It gave her a more adult-like look like all of the Trolls. She sniffed the air, frowning softly. “Is there a third person with you?” Terezi asked, sniffing and getting closer to Jade, frowning deeply as she tried to figure out what the different scent on Jade was.

“You saying my girlfriend stinks, Pyrope?” Dave asked with a smirk.

“No, im just saying she smells different!” Terezi scowled and Jade swallowed a bit. There was a knock on the door and Terezi perked up, distracted from it. “I’ll get it!” She smiled as she walked down the hall to the door, Jade letting out a small but silent sigh of relief.

“Oh hello Terezi, I hope we’re not late.” Kanaya’s voice sounded.

“Hehe, not at all. Dave and Jade just got here a few minutes before.” Terezi grinned, leading Rose and Kanaya into the house and to the kitchen where Dave and Karkat were lightly bickering while Jade leaned against the counter watching. Jade smiled at Rose and Kanaya brightly, hugging them both. Terezi sniffed still.

“There’s still something off about the way you smell, Jade.” Terezi scowled tapping Jade’s ankle gently with her cane. Jade shifted and glanced over at Rose nervously and Rose looked back and mouthed a quick.

‘Should we tell her? Kanaya figured it out’

Jade sighed softly and nodded. “Boys! Don’t kill each other, us women need to talk about… Girl stuff.” Jade said mumbled for Terezi to come with them, Rose and Kanaya following as they made their way to the den. Terezi frowning a bit confused.

“What’s going on?” Terezi scowled slightly and Jade sighed quietly.

“You can’t tell _anyone_ about this, understood?” Jade said firmly.

“About what?” Terezi asked, officially confused. “Is it about the odd scent on you?”

“Just promise not to tell.” Jade said a bit irritated.

“I promise, I guess.” Terezi shrugged, resting her hands on top of her whitecane, Jade looked around and breathed out.

“I may be pregnant.”

“Huh?” Terezi asked. “What does that mean? Is that some sort of human illness? Are you dying?” She questioned with a bit of concern in her voice.

“What? No, no.” Jade shook her head, glancing over to Kanaya for assistance at this particular subject considering she seemed to have a firm grasp on both troll reproduction and human.

“Ah, yes. Terezi dear. I can assure you that it is nothing normally deadly to the human female. You see, humans have their own young. No mother grub or anything like that, the same thing we’re working on so we can further our race. They carry their own, live young inside of their bodies. Their body nurtures the child until it is born, and then it’s very much like a wiggler, but just a small human instead of having to change. So the human female and male typically care for the child until it reaches adulthood and can care for itself. It’s complicated as you can tell, but it works. Which, by the way, Jade. If you wouldn’t mind terribly I would like to monitor your pregnancy. I have read plenty of books on the subject, but I have a feeling nothing would replace seeing it happen.” Kanaya said with a polite smile.

“So wait… Jade’s having her own human wiggler?” Terezi butted in, a bit of a confused look on her face.

“Basically.” Kanaya said.

“Oh! Well that’s just wonderful!” Terezi grinned, leaning down to give Jade a gentle hug. “Im sure the little thing will love to play court with me!” She said with a small cackle, Jade laughing a bit and leaning up to hug Terezi back.

“Im sure it will.” Jade said with a smile, looking back to Kanaya. “I don’t think ill have a problem with that! As long as it doesn’t involve harming it.” Jade said and Kanaya nodded.

“Of course, I understand due to my blood color I wouldn’t hurt an innocent wiggler or human child.” She said with a smile, glowing a bit to show the excitement she was feeling.

“Kan.” Rose laughed softly, looking up at her.

“Hm?”

“You’re glowing, dear.” Rose said, using her shoulder to lean her down, kissing her cheek softly. Kanaya smiled faintly and nuzzled her head with a small churring sound low in her throat showing her contentment causing Rose to chuckle and Terezi to respond with a small click noise. They made a variety of noises for their happiness and distress, it just came natural to them.

Karkat came out with Dave, his interest peaked hearing the clicks and churrs, one more noticeable to him from Terezi and he went to her with a small chirp of his own, rubbing his nubby horns against her cone shaped ones with a low purr. Kanaya looked up and her eyes widened in surprise but excitement.

“You two finalized your matespritship!” She said knowing the affection and instant coming to the small noises ment the two were matesprits. It was a strong bond between trolls and it was a special one at that. Terezi let out a small cackle, kissing Karkat’s head and head-butting him lightly.

“I suppose the cat is out of the bag as you would say.” Terezi grinned wide and proud causing Karkat to blush bright red and look away making Terezi laugh.

“I take it Karkat is the submissive one?” Kanaya asked, playing lightly with Rose’s blonde hair as she spoke.

“Of course.” Terezi purred proudly making Karkat blush even more and shrink down into his turtle neck.

“You didn’t have to announce it to every-fucking-body.” He mumbled, only his eyes visible at this point.

“Heheh, of course I did, Karkat! Its my role.” She grinned and Dave and Jade looked lost.

“Yo, hate to intrude on this whole odd troll mating shit. But can you explain this shit to me?” Dave piped up and Terezi and Kanaya looked to each other.

“I suppose I shall explain.” Kanaya said, sitting down on the couch they were standing in front of and crossing her ankles like a proper lady, everyone else deciding to follow in suit and sit with their significant other.

“Basically, you know matespritship is very much like your human dating and marriage. Except when it is finalized by a procedure, pretty much sex in a way. One troll typically is the dominate and the other is the submissive and this sets the rolls for the relationship.  Of course, the personalities do not change much or at all as you can tell by Karkat.” She said with a small smirk making him let out a small growl.

“But the dominate one in the relationship is normally the troll of higher blood color and stronger. If two trolls become matesprits that manage to have the same blood color, it is normally the stronger of the two that become the dominate one of the relationship. They pretty much protect the smaller and slightly weaker troll. Very much like the typical ‘husband’ in human marriage terms. But the submissive troll isn’t defenseless of course. Karkat is a strong troll and is more than capable of protecting Terezi if needed. Being as how this was most likely recent, his instincts especially are on high drive. They will certainly mellow soon and will be less clingy as you can see.” Kanaya said, nodding towards Karkat whose head was tucked under Terezi’s chin, purring softly like a cat. “Right now they tend to be fairly attached due to the emotional bond that is formed by finalizing a matespritship, which also is why it is so devastating when you lose your matesprit.” Kanaya explained simply, Dave nodding with his arm slung around Jade.

“So, Karkat here belongs with the wives now?” He said, a small smirk on his lips making Karkat jerk up and growl.

“Listen here fuckass!” He spat, about to go off on a rant when the doorbell rang and Terezi nuzzled against him.

“Go answer it dear.” She cooed softly and he relaxed, nodding.

“Fine.” He sighed, throwing Dave a glare as he went to the door to answer. Terezi stood with a grin.

“Shall I get everyone some wine or other alcohol?” She asked.

“Ill have a beer.” Dave said.

“Wine please.” Rose grinned and Kanaya gave her a concerned glance.

“I suppose a small glass of wine for me shouldn’t hurt.” Kanaya smiled politely.

“I think ill pass.” Jade smiled softly and Terezi nodded, going to fetch the drinks.

“No drinks, huh Harley?” Dave asked with a curious look. “How come? You pregnant or somethin’?” He asked with a teasing grin. Jade’s eyes widened but she forced herself to relax and laugh slightly.

“No, no! I just don’t feel like drinking tonight.” She assured, patting his arm softly and he nodded, kissing her head.

“Alright dear.” He said with a smile, Terezi returning shortly with a bottle of red wine and the beer for Dave along with wine glasses. She poured her own, Rose’s, Kanaya’s, and Karkat some wine before setting it down on the coffee table and straightening up. Her ears flicked slightly at the sound behind her, not expecting to be pounced.

“AC pounces the mighty dragon with great purrleasure!” Nepeta said as she leapt up onto Terezi’s back, nearly making them fall. Terezi cackled, the wind a bit knocked out of her.

“The ferocious dragon is stunned by the sudden pounce upon her scaly back! So she lets out a mighty roar and shake of rage, trying to get the creature off!”  Terezi said, shaking gently as if trying to get Nepeta off. Just then Karkat and Equius walked in, Equius stood taller than any of them being as his blood was the highest in the room at the current moment. Only Gamzee stood taller than him. Karkat growled, thinking Terezi was actually trying to get Nepeta off of her.

“HEY! Get off of her right now!” He yelled, showing his teeth in anger causing Equius to bristle.

“Excuse me, do _not_ talk to my moirail and matesprit like that.” Equius said, staring down at Karkat.

“Well tell her to get off of _my_ matesprit, you steroid filled beast!” Karkat growled, Nepeta and Terezi watching with interest at the two men.

“Do _not_ speak to me like that you mutant blood.” He commanded.

“Mutant! Ill have you know-“

“Equkitty!” Nepeta cut in before Karkat could finish, leaping from Terezi up onto one of Equius’ shoulders, she was able to considering how much smaller she was than he was. She gave him a firm nip to his ear, scowling softly as her tail twitched showing her irritation. “Be purrlite! Karkitty was nice enough to invite us ovfur fur dinner! Now apologize to them fur being so rude!” She scowled and he sighed softly, nodding.

“Apologies for being so rude… That was not kind of me.” He sighed quietly, Nepeta smiling happily.

“Its fine.” Karkat mumbled feeling Terezi’s glare on him. “Im sorry also I guess.” He sighed and Terezi smiled as everyone in the room relaxed. Nepeta hopping off of Equius, rubbing against one of his horns before she did. There was soon another knock and Karkat went to get the door, greeted by a honk of a clown horn.

“Sup lil motherfucker.” Gamzee grinned, pushing Tavros’ wheelchair inside, having to duck down to get through the door, he was the tallest of them all considering his blood color. The ‘better’ the blood, the larger the troll. He grunted a bit and tried not to hit his horns on the door frame, managing to after a fair amount of struggle.

“Im not little, you’re just as big as fucking Alternia was! If the planet wasn’t destroyed when that piece of shit game happened _you_ would of caused the thing to fall into nothingness.” Karkat snapped and Gamzee laughed.

“Good to see you too, bro! I brought Faygo!” He grinned and Tavros laughed softly.

“Don’t worry Karkat, I made sure he bought other drinks beside Faygo.” He smiled widely and Karkat grumbled quietly.

“Good.” He said leading them in, taking the bag from Gamzee to put in the kitchen.

“Sup motherfuckers.” Gamzee grinned as he walked into the den, pushing Tavros in with a lazy grin as always, the scars Nepeta caused years ago faded to almost nothing. He was sure he looked at it to remind himself that he could control it, with a bit of sopor here and there to assist when times got hard.

“Hi… Sorry we’re uhh… Late, Gamzee ended up playing with a claw machine at the store for a while.” Tavros said with a wide grin.

“That motherfuckin thing is a work of miracles brother! Ill get one of those plush motherfuckers sometime.” Gamzee said, picking Tavros up to sit him on the couch and he sat beside him after folding up the wheelchair so no one would fall over it.

“It is good you have such a large den, Terezi.” Kanaya commented and Terezi nodded.

“I know! We were sure to account for all of us when we built the house.” She smiled widely. Her hands on top of her cane and she rested her chin on her hands. Equius making small talk with Gamzee and Tavros. Karkat soon answered the door again, John, Vriska, Araida, and Sollux all there having pulled up at the same time.

“Sup KK.” Sollux said, looking down at him and nodding slightly as he walked in, Jade grinning at her brother as he walked in, getting up and hugging him.

“Jade! Im sorry I missed your call earlier. I was uhh… Busy.” He said with a small sheepish laugh. “Was everything okay?” He asked concerned.

“Everything’s fine! I got it handled.” She assured, smiling over at Vriska who lifted a hand and waved down at her before walking over to Terezi.

“So, Redglare, what does the mighty Mindfang owe the pleasure to come to your hive?” Vriska asked with a slight smirk, Terezi lifting her head to look up at her.

“Heheh, well, _Mindfang_ you’ll just have to wait and find out like the others. Justice is even, in every way. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t be doing my job and would earn the right to be hung in my own gallows!” She grinned widely, standing up and picking her cane up, pressing the tip of it to Vriska’s chest.

"And you speak to me like that even though I have royal blood going through my veins, Redglare?" Vriska asked.

“I care not about your royal blood, Mindfang! Tonight you are the humbled guest and _I_ am royalty!” Terezi grinned madly, Vriska rolling her eyes as she pushed the cane down, snorting.

“If you insist, Redglare.” Vriska said, sitting down next to John who was sitting by Jade, chatting away. She looked over to Tavros and smirked.

“Well, hello Pupa. Has the young Skylark learned how to fly yet? Has Pupa learned to flyyyy?” She crooned, Tavros looking up to Gamzee nervously, snuggling into his side.

“Hello Vriska… Uhhh… No, not yet! But sometimes Gamzee lets me ride on his shoulders! And it feels that way!” He beamed, Gamzee laughing a bit and ruffling his hair.

“That’s right bro! I get you all up on my shoulders and you grip my motherfuckin horns and we take off.” He said, kissing Tavros’ head with a grin. Vriska went to make another comment but John elbowed her, looking at her with a small frown.

“Be nice Vriska.” He whispered firmly and she looked down at him with a sigh, mumbling an apology as she wrapped her metal arm around him.

“Is it giving you problems?” Equius asked, looking to her metal arm.

“Not really, but I have noticed a bit of stiffness at times. I’ve had to oil it a few times in the morning.” She replied with a small sigh and he nodded.

“I will see if I can fix that, is it still good otherwise?” He asked.

“Of course, perfectly good and great for throwing a punch with if needed.” She grinned and John looked at her.

“You shouldn’t be having to throw punches, Vriska.” He reminded dryly.

“I never know, John. If someone broke in I’m sure it would be needed!” She grinned and he rolled his eyes.

Gamzee stood up, stretching with a grunt.

“Imma gonna see what Karcrab is up to, just yell if you need me.” He said, kissing Tavros’ head as he wandered to the kitchen where Karkat was cooking and Sollux was watching him with amusement.

“Seriously, KK. You’re being like the human wife. Its amusing for me, atleast.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sollux.” Karkat replied, being sure to add a fake lisp on ‘Sollux’

“You’re a jerk, KK.” He rolled his eyes, Gamzee walking up to Karkat.

“Watcha motherfuckin making there, bro?” He asked, Karkat nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden noise.

“Gamzee! What the fuck! Don’t sneak up on me like that, even more so when I could have thrown this gravy or whatever the fuck this shit is im making all over you!”

“Sorry bro, just checking to see what you’re all up in here making. Wondering if a brother could lend a motherfuckin hand.” Gamzee shrugged, looking down at him with a plain expression.

“Ugh, fine I guess so, just… Don’t fuck anything up!” Karkat said, thrusting a bottle of wine up at him. Gamzee shrugging and using one of his talon like nails to stab the cork and open it.

“Don’t! Drink it.” Karkat said flatly as Gamzee went to take a swig from the bottle.

“Uh… KK.” Sollux piped up, looking at the oven door which smoke was starting to slowly creep out of.

“Not now Sollux!”

“Seriously, KK!”

“Sollux! Im fucking busy trying to keep this clown from doing anything! I don’t have time to listen to you ramble about fucking codes! And Gamzee, when it starts simmering pour the wine into the gravy _slowly_.” He instructed, twitching out of irritation.

“KK YOUR FUCKING OVEN IS SMOKING!” Sollux yelled, some red and blue sparks coming from his horns showing his irritation.

“What the fuck do you mean?!” Karkat snapped, snapping his head down to see black smoke starting to push out. “Suck my fucking bulge!” He growled out in pure irritation as he grabbed a pair of oven mitts and yanked the door open, pulling out the pan that the contents of it was on fire. He rushed to the sink and threw it in, turning on the water to put it out, Sollux coughing and waving his hand to try and clear the smoke, Karkat too irritated to even pay attention to the smoke that was stinging his eyes as he put what was going to be a beef roast out.

“So, I uh, pour the wine in now that its simmering?” Gamzee asked, starting to tip the bottle. Karkat rushed over, seeing how high it was being poured from.

“NONONO GAMZEE!” He yelled, the wine hitting the gravy and the fire under the eye of the stove causing it to flare up.

“Woah…” Gamzee said watching the fire flare up to nearly where the bottle was, he poured it all in and grinned. Karkat looked up at him, his hair standing up and his face black from the fire singeing him. He growled loudly, even his horns slightly blackened. “Uh, bro. You got a lil somethin’ on your face.” Gamzee said, putting the empty bottle down.

“You think?!” He snapped, turning the eye off and putting the pan into the sink with the ruined roast. “Now, im going to go tell everyone that dinner is fucking ruined.” He huffed, walking out of the kitchen and heading to the den, everyone chatting happily.

“Dude… What the fuck happened to your eyebrows and face?” Dave asked noticing him causing everyone to look up.

“A fucking fire happened, Strider.” He said flatly, one of his eyes twitching slightly in irritation, Terezi cackling at the sight, well, smell of her matesprit. Not even mad in the slightest about what happened. It caused everyone to start laughing, including Gamzee and Sollux who were walking out to join everyone. Everyone but Karkat who growled in irritation.

“So, how does pizza sound?” Terezi piped up after a moment after she stopped laughing. She stood and walked over to Karkat, kissing his singed cheek.

“Go wash up dear, I know what you want on your pizza.” She laughed softly.

“And I can draw your eyebrows back on.” Kanaya said, smirking the slightest amount, he blushed in embarrassment and went to the bathroom to try and clean himself up a bit. Everyone bursting into a new fit of laughter after he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, now eyebrowless Karkat. 
> 
> I know thats not really how adding wine to a fire works, but I figured it was amusing and just the idea of singed Karkat with his hair standing up and looking completely done was too good to pass up.
> 
> Also about the height thing if anyone is confused. The higher the blood color the taller and of course stronger the Troll, Karkat is about the size of Araida who is roughly 6 foot 7 inches lets say and Gamzee is probably around 11-12 feet, and this isnt including the length of their horns. 
> 
> Also the whole Matesprit thing may not be exactly canon but I really like the idea of when two trolls become matesprits that they form a really strong emotional bond to one another and end up being extremely loyal, nearly to a fault at times. And besides, seeing two trolls who are normally pretty stiff (Especially Karkat) being all cuddly is just adorable for me.
> 
> It was also my first time writing a lot of those characters so im super sorry if they're a bit OOC. 
> 
> I just really like tall characters and height differences. ;_;


End file.
